deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RoaringRexe/Clown Invasion Fanon Episode 1- Why are Clowns Doing This?
We see a view of Earth, as if we are viewing it from the abyss known as space. The Earth is not normal these days, something new has invaded. Clowns. '' ''Clowns are not what you think they are. First glance they look as simple entertainers with neat party tricks, but always hated on and having pent up anger at constantly being screamed at and laughed at. But what if these beings were not human? What if they were-'' '' 'Wait what? No, not those clones, these are different. These have been on Earth for centuries. In that movie's canon the clowns arrived for like a few days- '' '' 'Okay haha Alien Clown joke can we please stop and let me, the handsome narrator continue- '' '' '' ''Why me God. '' Beginning of Infection- United States of America. Focus on a house, near the South Side of the state of Texas with a pool in the backyard along with six dogs and a 5,000 dollar PC. Spinning in his chair with a Pepsi in hand, which in all honesty should be tearing apart his Kidney right now due to only having one. But he didn't give a shit, his name was Rex. Sitting on his bed were 6 dogs who shall not be named since his older sister named them and it really hurts except for one dog tho. Named after a Greek God. Badass in my opinion. Aside from horrible dog naming the 13 year old child spun in his chair while his dogs gave him a look that full on said ''Fuck You. We are hungry. Stop abusing us and give us our god damn food already please. ''But the Rex could not understand the words of Doggo, so he kept on spinning. He looked in Death Battle Fanon Wiki chat seeing the drama insue, but aside from that Private Messages were going well. ''TodoketeApproved: Lmao Enoch solos Killer Instinct. '' ''RoaringRexe: But small planet Gargos. '' ''TodoketeApproved: Nah fam, MSS Enoch ftw. '' ''RoaringRexe: ;-; '' The chat continued in Private Messages as the conversation in Main Chat continued. ''Arigarmy: Look guys, did a inspiration may may. '' ''Venom Gia, the Spider: Oh shit, clowns are actually attacking people in america '' ''RoaringRexe: O shit TrashtaChief2003: Aye bruh, just turn on the news So the generic Cliche happened, Rex turned on the TV and it was everywhere, clowns attacking adults and children, clowns stalking adults and children, or clowns eating adults and children- WAIT WHAT THE FUC- RoaringRexe: O shit, uh fucc. RIP me I guess '' Right on que, Rex heard a knocking at his door and the honk of a clown. Rex looked around his room for something to defend himself. Broken Baseball Bat, no. Sword, no. Dog, yes. The smallest dog looked at Rex with fear. Was she going to be used as a weapon? Oh no! She tried to jump out the window but Rex grabbed her and walked downstairs to the door dog in hand. Rex opened the door and saw a clown standing out there with a balloon and cake. ''"Hi! I'm here for Mr Michae-" ''He didn't get to finish as he was cut off by a ''"Sic Em." The poor clown was then torn apart by Rex's dog. He brought the dog back inside and sat back in his chair. ''RoaringRexe: Ay just killed a clown. '' ''Arigarmy: Proof or it never happened '' End of Chapter 1 Short I know but fuck you lmao jk plz dun hurt me Category:Blog posts